Scorching Heat, and Ice Creams
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: Why wont she just say that? I mean, it's so easy! Like, R-A-N-M-A-R-U. [Fem!KariyaxKirino] [Thank-You Fic!]


** A Thank-You fic for Yuu, or Hetainazumapony! Her birthday fic for me is so awesome I nearly died of feels. Be sure to check it out!**

**... and if the name thing doesn't make any sense, sorry, I'm bad at puns. But Hong Kong's national flower is really orchid, although it is of the Bauhinia Blakeana. Yep, I am lame...**

**I hope you enjoy this, Yuu! ...As much as I enjoy yours.**

* * *

It was summer and it's scorching hot at the school's field. Kirino Ranmaru, the pink-haired boy of the soccer club drank his water as if there is no tomorrow. Being a defender, he needs to assess the situation quickly and decides on the pass target and whatnot, and it is eating up all of his energy.

Few moments later, the usual soccer practice and drills finished. He changed his clothes back and took his bag with him.

"Shindou, I'll see you tomorrow. Tenma, too." Kirino said, as he nodded to both his teammates.

"Alright. See you." The calm Shindou Takuto replied.

"See you tomorrow, senpai!" Tenma replied, cheerful as usual, despite this insane heat. Kirino smiled at his _kouhai _as he waved and walked out from the clubroom. If his calculations... or perhaps, _instinct _is the right word, then _that _person would be waiting for him.

He walked out of the gates, and he saw a familiar figure. It was that of a teal-haired female that he really loves.

"Kariya," he called, "You're waiting for me? I'm flustered."

Kariya Masaki, the first year female of the Cooking Club blushed and turned away, "It's not like I'm waiting for you, _senpai," _She said, "It's just a coincidence that I'm here."

"Aah, really?" Kirino chuckled.

It's been three months since they're dating. It all started that Valentine's, when he told her his feelings... and actually, getting a _'You're stupid.' _As a response isn't really all that appealing. But hey, it _is _Kariya, the girl he's madly in love with.

"_Ne, _Kirino-senpai, it's really hot today." Kariya said.

"..._Aa, _it is." He replied. Actually, it's been on his mind how they're still calling each other '_senpai' _and '_Kariya' _despite their being an official couple. He wanted to ask this a few times, but Kariya always evaded this question, somehow.

"Hey, Kariya, about names—"

"S-senpai, look, there is an ice-cream stand over there!" Kariya exclaimed.

...See, she did it again.

Kariya smiled, and decided to just shrug it off. Name calls aren't even that important. "Ah, let's go get one!"

The two sped up to the ice cream stand. Honestly, the thought of a cold ice cream in this scorching heat is like heaven.

"I'll have the green-tea one," Kirino said, "Kariya, which one do you want?"

Kariya seem to be in a deep thought, "I'll have the strawberry one."she finally said.

After Kirino paid and took the ice cream, the two walked to the nearest bench and ate their own ice-creams. It was like an oasis, the ice cream.

"Kariya, would you say my first name?"

"No."

A few moments of silence, but then Kirino melted the ice.

"Ne, Kariya." Kirino said, "What's Hong Kong's national flower?"

"_Ran?_" Kariya replied.

"Yup, it is an orchid. Then, what's the ending of my first name? A lot of boys had it."

"..._Maru?"_

"Yeah! A hundred for you. Then what if you put it together?"

"It's Ranmaru, of course—" Kariya then quickly noticed and blushed beet red.

Kirino tried his best to stiffle his laugh. "I told you it's—bfftthh—not hard!"

"~~~KIRINO-SENPAI!" Kariya shouted.

"Aww, why do you revert back, _Masaki-chan?"_

"W-what-why-a—a—a... sh-shut up, senpai!" Kariya exclaimed as she blushed.

"Aww, so cold, Masaki-chan." Kirino continued his teasings.

Without Kariya knowing, her ice cream was really close to her cheek and it touched her cheek. Kirino smiled, as he said, "Kariya, your cheek." He said.

"Ah?" Kariya asked.

"Here, let me help you." Kirino leaned in and, surprisingly, licked the ice cream off of Kariya's cheek, which made her blush even redder.

"SENPAI, WHAT DID YOU-"

"Hm? Helping you, of course, Masaki-chan."

"That's not helping...!"

"Ah, and I bet you choose strawberry because it has the same color as my hair," Kirino said, "But don't worry, I choose green-tea because it's a little similar to your hair color, Masaki, my dear girlfriend."

Needless to say, Kariya looked really red that day—almost as if she caught a very high fever.

* * *

**At Kariya's House**

_"...Kirino-senpai... I'll get you back for this..." _She thought.

_"Ah... but Ranmaru also sounds nice—wh-what are you talking about, Masaki?!"_

**_~fin._**


End file.
